


Sons of Inventors: Week one Day four

by happywhiteguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiteguy/pseuds/happywhiteguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first day of operation Skyward. Will the new plan and leadership fall apart early?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Inventors: Week one Day four

_Day Four: As yesterday was spent high in the trees where the titans could not reach us and we did not do any walking, no battle related casualties are reported. However, one number that is a positive is that outside of Commander Adolph’s non trauma related suicide, we had no others. Also the refugees seem to be a little more hopeful. The ones whom are orphans found families that had lost children, the refuges are communicating more, and though the atmosphere is overall a sad one, but I feel like the moral of the refuges is improving. Tonight is when we start operation skyward._

As Borko and Amare were preparing for the first run of skyward, Borko looked at Amare and said “You know if we screw up once the entire group is probably going to die at their own will, we are their last hope at survival.”

“Yes, I know, but we have to do something other than what we are doing or we will all be slaughtered off as the Monarchy suggest.” Amare responded.

The dialogue stopped after a small girl came up to Amare and gave him a bracelet made of flowers she had picked a few nights ago. She said, “I know you don’t know who I am, but I really hope this bracelet will give you victory tonight on your way to our destination.”

“What’s your name little one?” asked Amare

“My name is Guul, and I am 7 years old, my parents died on the first day.” She continued, “I heard your plan and was just wanting to say you have all of our support, we know that all our losses wont go in vain.”

These words from this little girl came solidified the determination of the two not to fail. They knew that they had to succeed and make sure not one more refugee died at the hands of the titans or themselves. The pandemic levels of suicide seemed to lower as the plan unraveled more and more. As the Sun fell it was time to implement the plan to take the first 6 refuges to their destination.

“Borko, be safe now, you are the leader of quite possibly the only group that is left of the Wall Maria Recovery Operation. We are probably humanity’s last tie to the territory outside of Rose. Guide our refugees carefully and may you be the light that guides them out of the darkness that is the daytime, may you serve them well in guiding them to the next forest.” Amare said to Borko with a slight tremble in his voice.

“Why the Hell are you saying poetry at me you pussy?” Borko responded with a kidding grin on his face.

They proceeded to hug and Amare went up with the individuals that Borko and he chose to be the first to go to their destination.

As Amare went up the group that had my crank lights led the remaining 585 refuges to the destination towards the north. It seemed as if everything was going smoothly. However we were not to get comfortable because one abnormal who collected an abundance of sunlight during the day could easily throw us off. I looked to one of my servicemen and said, “Do you think that we have passed all of the titans? Have you noticed that ever since we left from Neplay we have been encountering fewer and fewer titans?”

The serviceman responded, “I mean it would make sense. That isn’t an excuse to get comfortable, we need to act as if they are watching us as we speak.”

Borko, looking down at his crank light and seeing it illuminate the area in front of him said, “Do you know how much of an advantage having these lights are? When we left we had barley a moon at all to go off of, but even with a new moon we are able to see in the night? Isn’t that cool to you? We are no longer bound to the city’s gas lamps to guide us at night. We can now move along where we want in the night.”

“That’s an interesting point, I have never really been much afraid of the dark.” Replied the serviceman.

The group walked along for some time, then seemingly out of nowhere they heard something, it wasn’t a titan’s foot prints, it sounded like people. Like some possible refugees from another group. The roar came closer and closer and closer. As the approached, something in me told 20 of my men to draw their swords and be prepared to fight and the other 9 were to stay back and escort the group. This feeling was one I did not need to ignore.

As I floated away from Borko towards our destination, I had a feeling come over me of both terror and joy. I was terrified because of failure, but also joyful because for the first time since my parents’ death I was able to utilize the things the built and taught me to help humanity gain some traction in the war against the titans. This whole operation boiled down to me being able to successfully navigate something I have only flown in once before.

“You can navigate this thing in the dark?” Asked one of the two farmers on the orb. “It’s rather impressive, how did you know how to build this thing? It super complex.”

I continued to tell him my story about my parents and how they knew they were going to be killed by the Garrison for trying to go over the walls via this orb. I also told him about my confidence, while shaky at best, in this operation and in myself to safely guide them to the destination. The thing they were most interested in, however, was what did our destination look like? I told them, “It was a relatively crowded place, but they had excellent city planning because they had a whole 6th of it set aside for farmland specifically.  The buildings, while tall, were well put together and probably had three to four families a piece.”

The child replied, “Mister, I’ve been meaning to ask you, do you think my sister will make it to the destination soon? She is the only family I have left.”

Looking down at the basket, my insecurities were re-igniting and all I could do was drive this balloon to this destination and drop them off with needed supplies. The thought of  failing them wasn’t all I was scared of failing, I was also afraid of failing my parents and their last request written to me on my birthday almost 2 years ago. If I fail and live, I am sure that it wont be a titan that takes my life, but more or less my conscious that will kill me. What do I say to this little girl? Do I guarantee that I’ll put her sister on the next trip up? That would ruin the random selection process that veils this system from personal favor. What do I say? What if I go back to the group and this little girl’s sister is dead, in the mouth of a titan? Why did I do this to myself? I cannot be a leader, Adolph was right. Goddammit why can’t I be strong?

As all 20 of my servicemen/women that I told to stay back prepared for who/what the hell was coming over that hill, it dawned on me,  what if they are just as strong as us? The as we heard the roar coming over the hill we saw a group of people, maybe 20, that were lost from their group. It looked like they only had one or two servicewomen to guide them, when they saw us they sheathed their blades and continued to salute us, we did the same. I went up to the service woman that seemed to be in charge and asked what had happened.

“Everyone is dead in our group except for the 21 you see here. My name is Commander Zu Lieben, I was with another group headed to the northernmost district of Wall Maria. May we join your group? We have plenty of supplies we can offer you in the carts we managed to salvage. If you allow us to amalgamate with your group we could be of great service. For we have several mechanics here that can repair 3DM gear and fix other things.”

“As the leader of this group I gladly accept you. We have lots of ground to cover to catch up with my group.” Borko replied.

As they finished catching up to the group Borko found that their spirits were higher than he has ever seen them, Borko felt on top of the world about his leadership of these people.  In his own self praise, he couldn’t help but think about where Amare was. As they walked they saw their next forest in eyes sight. Borko told the rest of the refugees to give a warm welcome to the new allies they had gained and to help them catch up on how things worked within the group. As they were settling in, they saw the orb in the sky coming down with Amare looking shaken up.

I looked down at my bracelet Guul gave me. She told me and it reminded me that I am going to be victorious. That if I trusted myself and didn’t doubt myself, anything was possible. I looked at the little girl and said with a tear in my face, “Not only your sister, but everyone else I can salvage. We will be successful.”

As I finished saying that we were floating over our destination, I lowered the balloon and let them out. I gave them their supplies and said, “I’ll be back tomorrow with one our servicewomen as protection. Go in the underground shelter over there and you should be able to sleep through the night comfortably.”

With that emotionless approach I floated away to go back to the group. These next four hours were going to be excruciatingly lonely. Looking down at the bracelet I kept my head up and I drove on. I checked everything, and all the fuel levels were steady at only half-empty, nothing had broke or cracked or weathered, I didn’t forget to give them anything, I was headed in the right direction, all was well. After as much failure as my group has had to suffer over the past few days, it should be nice that we have humans sowing the seeds for humanity’s flourishing in the destination.

After about three hours of flying and looking down, I saw something strange, it looked like a human that was alone holding a torch. There are two things wrong with this: One, a human couldn’t possibly survive alone in Wall Maria for long, even at night. There are rabid wolves competing with titans for food. Two, how does he have enough fuel for a torch? I lowered my orb to approximately 19M and yelled, “Do you need a ride!? I have a relatively well off group about an hours flight from here!”

(15 minutes pass)

It was then I saw him in specifics, he was wearing a purple hooded robe with bright, illuminating white eyes. Out of no where he started to glow, he kept getting brighter and brighter until he turned into a titan. As on the first day, something inside of me snapped. All I can remember is coming out of this trance with blood covering me, and a dead human inside the weak spot of the titan that lay steaming before me. I found a book that he must have dropped in his transformation. The book had a locked binding. Even though I had not read the insides of this book, I just knew that he wasn’t alone in his endeavors in titan shifting. I looked behind me to see that the orb was tied down. I also saw that the moon was now approaching the western horizon. I knew I couldn’t be far but I knew I needed to catch up to them.

I couldn’t help but to think about what had just happened. Was he alone? Is this a common place thing for humans to shift into titans? Are there any titans in my group of people? I was not sure what to do about these feelings, but one thing I did know is that I had to catch up with the group.

I passed over a forest with some lights and a group of people entering it. I presumed correctly that it was my group and I made my way down to find more people than I left with. When I landed I was applauded because of the success of the journey. I went to Borko and he explained the situation about the extra refugees. I asked him to check the “supplies” they offered us just to be safe.

They went down and found nothing but replacement blades, gas for the 3DM gear, and enough food to feed 40 for three nights. Things were going too right, especially with the things I saw tonight. I needed sleep however and proceeded to go to sleep in my cocoon.


End file.
